The love of my life
by xxxHotQueenxxx
Summary: Hi guys what happens when Alysia the daughter of Zeus goes to Camp Half Blood? I suck at summaries so read the inside please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN Hi guys thx for clicking on this fic I promise that it will be amazing!**

Hi my name is Alisiana Van Heinsler Ibony SueZ Draddicus. OR everyone also cals mee Alisia. I am the daughterr of Zeus, the god of thunder (hah see, her second middle name backwards is Zeus!1) Everyone loves me. Ive always known I was Zeus daughter bcus I was always special because I have lightning powers and I can fly 2 anywhere and I also hav Ice powers and shadow powers and lots of other powers bcus I am Zeus daughter and I remember him making other gods give me there blessings when I was really small like a baby.

Anyways Im going to camp halfblood because I'm a demigod. When I got there I flipped my beautiful and gorgeous blond hair. It was around waist length and I always kept it out and because I have part of Aphrodite's blessing it never gets in mi way. I also wore really tite jeans that squeezed my legs so I looked really good. I have sneakers so I could run and I had a blue shirt that was just right. I also had great shining emerald earings that aphrodite gave 2 me cus I was really beuituful

So I walked into camp halfblood and there was Percy! Bcus it was the summer he was shirtless and I could clearly see his 20 pack of abs it was amazing and super hot. so I walked up to him and was like "Hey babe how are you" while I put my arm around his shoulder but because he was really tall i couldn't reach.

Percy laughed and it was beautiful just like his 20 pack. "I'm great, how are you Alisia?" He asked. We go way back; when he first came to camp I was also just here bcus my dad the vice president of the USA made me cum here cus he's was a demigod. So we met and like we hit it off. He wasnt super hot yet but I 1. KKnew he was going to be and 2. He was really nice. I also scared Annabeth, that bitch away cus I knew I was going to be Percy's girlfired. Oh yeah, I have future sight 2 so I can see the future.

So like eventually we were like bff's and we totally hit it off and like when he finally got hot I totally still liekd him and all the girls liked him but with my future sight and ice powers enhanceninging my future sight (AN it just does ok don't question it its bcus ice is reflective and if you reflect it right you can reflect the future) I knew we woud get together

So like we walked into camp, and all the boys (and some girls bcus being bi is cool) stared at me while some of the boys and all the girls stared at Percy (because gay guys are cool) so yeah and we walked in and my clique ran forward screaming and I was like "Sup bitches!" Even though I'm really nice and always giving bread to pidgons.

So like my girls and I started talking fanfiction while Percy went to go spar and stuff. So I walked over to the arena and he totally. defeated. every1! And I was like "Go Percy!" Than I decided to fight him bcus I am really strong but not that strong.

I jumped into the arena, and pulled out my sword lightbringer. It was enchanted by the primordial god, Aether bcus he's my grandfather through my maternal side bcus my mom's a half dragon half angel, which makes me quarter dragon and quarter angel so I can control fire and I have wings.

So like I extended my wings and flew towards him. He threw his sword at me bcus he knew it woudl return 2 him but I slashed it and bcus lightbringer is stronger and stops magic it beat it 2 the side and wouldn't go back to him until i let it. So like I flew at him and he totally dodged, his shirt shreding on some rocks revealing his 20 pack. I got distracted staring at him and he walked up to me and was like "Wow Alysia… Guess deez muscles are too good." Than he picked up his swrod and bcus I can control my ind I snaped out of it and lunged at him

I parried his counter and put my sword next to his neck, extending my wings so I would look cool and all my girls cheered my on than Percy, who had surrendered pushed my sword away, bent down a little and kissed me!1!1111

 **Hi guys thx 4 reading this it was relly hard to right this I want to thx my bff** **xX_suugoinekochan_XXx** **for editing my fic it loks amazing! Now give me gud reviews plz I want 2 thx u guys 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**;) lol heyy its ur senpai super-sugoi nekochaaaaan,, after what an amazing job i did last tiem queenie let me rite a part!1! thx queenie**

 **anyway i dont want to distract u from the amazingness of allisiansiettsia 4 any longer so heer it is:**

So like the kiss was totally amazing and lasted liek 300 seconds and was omg so beautiful tht every1 else had to look away or theyd be blinded by the blinding amazingness of percys twenty pac! (and also me, bc afrodite loves me, but every1 already wers sunglasses 4 tht anyway.)

And like way across from camp u could here annabeth, that bitch screaming bc she was the only one afrodite didnt give sunglasses! And bc were too perfect and amgzing 4 her anyway. LOL

Then like piper said "omg did u hear tht? and every1 was like yeah and all my girls laufhed bc noone likes annabeth, that bitch

So like then we went off into camp and it was tots pretty the sky was blue like the color of the cloudless sky and also all the clouds were white and fluffy like this fic and it made me say kawaii bc it was and all the cabins were nice and shiny and their were rainbows in the sky11!1 like actual rainbows not tht color thing l like the hippy campers in the water except in the sky? Like I said tots pretty.

We like stopped at the lake/ocean/w/e where it was super spakrly and waves crash sing and stuff and percy looked deep into my sole and said "allisiansiettsialicia u(bcus that's my actualy first name) have beautiful and I luv you sos much!1

and i was like "OMG ty but you have beautiful 2 I mean look at ur 20 pac its amazing and your muscles damn you didn't miss leg day!" and than we kissed again! But than annabeth came and she was like "You bitch! How could u!" And like she ran forward and pushed percy away… than kissed me! And I was like 'omg this feels good (cus lebonese are cool)' but than I pushed her away bcus percy is my one and only! and then I turned around rlly rlly fast and whipped her across the face w my 20 m long hair tht was also silky and shiny and could extend which was why it was 20 m long.

She went flying back into the ground ,and then when she stood up, she started glowing. Green smoke cam out of her mouth.

" _You will find the goddes who has turned"_

 _"And the son of sea will find what he has yearned"_

 _"Two paths will finally meet"_

 _"And the victor of this confrontation will be super sweet"_

She said before droping to the ground. Just then some apollo camper ran up. "Rachel's dead!" (AN bcus I hate that bitch lol) We need a knew oracle!" THen Annabeth stood up and Apollo warped in, waved hi to me and said "ANnabeth you are the knew oracle!"

And I was like omg! What!

 **HI guys its xxxHotQueenxxx back here! Thx for reading my f! The lasts parts was righten by me, so of course its FAB! Thx Suugoinekochan for editng my sotry! I prokmsise you'll get a character! Bye guys cya next time luv u 2! 3**


End file.
